Carry the One
by CarsasaAllakay
Summary: Just a cute and fluffy Reuce one-shot! (They are 24 years old in this) Please R&R!


**A/N: Hey my avid readers! I know I haven't updated "The Unacceptable" for a long tome and i genuinely apologize. I've just been having writers block for the past while and I've been pretty busy lately with things I would prefer not to mention. Anyway, to get through my writers block, a thing that happens often for most writers, I am going to write a series of one shots and begin working on my hopefully up and coming novel. Then, with luck, I can continue on with "The Unacceptable". Now, in order to do that I need reviews for this story. ** **Please and thank you. Onto my first official one-shot, Reuce, entitled: ****_"Carry the One"_**

* * *

"Deuce! How many times have I told you: carry the one when you add this equation! If you don't, the answer will be wrong because of your pathetically erroneous addition!" Rocky huffed, clearly frustrated. Deuce turned around to face her; his brown eyes contorted into the ones of a lost puppy dog. "I'm sorry, I'll try better the next time" he claimed, in an exaggerated baby voice. Rocky giggled at his hyperbolic expression and gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "You better", she scolded jokingly as she wrote yet another equation on the paper. "Try this one" she said, sliding the paper towards him. "Fine!" Deuce agreed, beginning his work willingly. Rocky watched her boyfriend toy with his headphones as he tried desperately to finish the math problem. Suddenly, his pencil stopped moving and he pushed back his chair, sighing emphatically. "Babe, I'm done. This shit is hard" he stated, before crossing the kitchen to grab the piece of pizza from the counter. Upon noticing the food in his hand, Rocky scurried towards him. "Don't you eat that!" She screeched, hitting the pizza from his hand. The Latino looked at her, perplexed and slightly angry. "That was perfectly good pizza!" He yelled, before kneeling to the floor to retrieve it. "No, it isn't" Rocky stated, "It had mould on it".

Deuce grimaced, realizing his girlfriend was right. He got up from the ground and went to open the fridge. "There's nothing to eat!" He whined, seconds later. Rocky said nothing, just pulled her hair back into a ponytail, amusedly watching him. "I was a little busy and unfortunately I couldn't go shopping" she shrugged, eyeing the contents of the fridge: an apple, orange and some butter along with a head of lettuce. "Let's just get back to that word problem" Rocky urged, sitting in the chair once occupied by her boyfriend, and checked his work. From her spot directly opposite of him, she could here his groan of objection. "But, I need something to eat!" He pleaded, rummaging through the cupboard. Rocky, straightening the hem of her skirt, sighed again. "Just grab those crackers to your left and come on!" She told him, exasperated. "No, I'm looking for the bread" Deuce said, moving the cans of peas obstructing his further view into the cupboard. Rocky groaned as she circled yet another mistake in his work. As she completed marking his math, the brunette watched her boyfriend from the corner of her eye. She could see him walking to the fridge again, his movements of hinderance deliberate.

"Alright, I'm finished! I'm done with you! This is hopeless!" Rocky shouted, slamming her fists on the table. Deuce jumped at the sudden noise, cowering. When Rocky Blue got angry it wasn't pretty, although she rarely got upset. Deuce watched, from his sheltered standpoint of the armchair, as his girlfriend defeatedly put her face in her hands. "Your never going to pass your exam Deuce, until you learn to carry the one." Rocky said, her voice tired and despondent.

After a minute, Deuce, nervously raking his hands through his dark hair, approached her from behind. "Chica..." He whispered as he snaked his arms around her waist. Upon getting no reciprocation, Deuce bent down and kissed her temple lovingly. Rocky gave a slight humph of recognition as a tear made it's way down her cheek. Instantaneously, he had an idea. Smiling to himself, he removed his arms from her waist and, without warning, lifted her up bridal style. Alarmed, Rocky began to struggle in his grasp. "What are you doing?" She asked, a slight trace of fear in her voice. "Carrying the one" was all he replied, unable to keep from smiling. Rocky was confused but she let him carry on with his charade. A few mere seconds later, Deuce set her down on the plush carpet of their shared apartment complex. "Don't move" he told her, "I'll be right back.

With that, Deuce raced to their bedroom and rushed to his side of the bed. Pulling at the top drawer, he gasped audibly when it was proven to be stuck. He gave it one last tug, and was almost sent flying upon its sudden opening. He grabbed the little black box that sat, nestled underneath some papers, and went to were his girlfriend waited. Upon seeing him once again, Rocky smiled understatedly. He returned the gesture, more elaborate, and in a flourish, bent down on one knee. As he opened the box, Rocky gasped and copious tears began pouring down her face in bridling amounts.

Deuce took her trembling hand in his. "Raquelle Oprah Blue, I have loved you since the first day I met you. You, my love, are a Capulet; full of riches and beauty. I still can't believe someone as breathtakingly gorgeous as you would pick a worthless Montague, with horrendously bushy eyebrows," At this Rocky giggled and Deuce smiled as he continued: "to be her boyfriend. But you did and I'm honoured. Baby, if you would let me, I would love to be the father of your children, make you happy, make you proud, but most importantly, love you; all the days of my life. Rocky, would you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Rocky stood for a minute, shocked and speechless, the tears still falling. "YES! Of course! A thousand times yes!" she finally squealed. Deuce smiled broadly as he slid the diamond encrusted ring onto her finger.

"Oh, it's beautiful Deuce! I love it!" Rocky yelped, staring down at her ring in awe."It's all for you Princesa, Deuce whispered, picking her up and twirling her around. "I love you baby" Rocky said, giving him a long passionate kiss, one of which he reciprocated avidly. As he placed her back on the ground, Deuce dug in his pocket and pulled out what he was looking for. He handed her a piece of paper, folded into 4's. She gave him a look of confusion as she unfolded closer inspection, she realized it was a math equation. This time though, it was correct, the one rightfully in its place above the 10.

"What's this?" Rocky asked, a perplexed tone taking over. "You finally carried the one!" "Yes, I always knew how, I just waited for the right 'one' to come along" Deuce said slyly. "The right one? Huh?" Rocky asked, still unclear. "Yes, Rocky" Deuce chuckled, "the right one, and that's you". A flash of recognition passed through Rocky's chocolate eyes. "Oh!" She yelled, understanding. Deuce laughed whole heartedly. "Your one funny fiancée Rocky Blue." She smiled, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Correction, your MY funny fiancée and I love you." Deuce cooed, pulling her close and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too honey, oh and Deuce?" "Yes princesa?" He asked. "Your definitely going to pass your exam, now that you can carry the one" Rocky giggled. "I know, and I'll do it again." Deuce winked as he picked her up in his arms. Rocky laughed, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist. For the rest of the night the engaged couple danced; in each other's arms, to the tune of figment music as the nightingale sang its hollow tune.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! I hope you liked it! R&R! Till next time my dahlings! ** **Carsasallakay**


End file.
